Individuals often have multiple personal cards in their wallet or purse, such as credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, medical insurance cards, membership cards, and other types of identification cards. Retrieving the cards from a wallet or purse can be difficult at times, as the cards have smooth surfaces without anything for the user to grasp other than the card itself. Further, identification of different cards can be difficult at times, since only a portion of the peripheral edges of the cards are visible when the card is in a slot of a wallet or purse. Differentiating between a number of cards with similar background colors can be challenging.